world_between_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Agent 3
Amber Decafill, or more commonly known as Agent 3, is the third agent of the new Squidbeak Splatoon, originally being hired by Cap'n Cuttlefish when the Great Zapfish was first stolen from Inkopolis. Attributes Appearance Agent 3 is a Inkling girl with the classic hair style. She's commonly seen wearing the Hero Suit and wielding the Hero Shot, also equipped with a dusty old cape with the Inkling-equivalent to 3 on it. In more casual settings, 3 will wear no head gear (rarely the Golden Toothpick), a Black Hoodie and sometimes longer trousers. Personality Agent 3 initially seems very cold and harsh, being very dedicated to her work and therefore taking it very seriously. However, she's very kind if she knows you well. She also has some attitude to her, being very smug and cocky about her own accomplishments. She is a bit smart, able to decipher situations very well. Skills Agent 3 is a great user of Shooter weapons, favouring the Hero Shot and Splattershot. She's also been seen capable of modifying and tinkering with weapons in a way, such as removing the limiter off a weapon. She's a pretty active Inkling girl, showing great agility and skills on the battlefield. History Early Life Amber Teuthida was born in a more remote location from Inkopolis, with her parents. She was very successful in school, which caused her parents to try and push her pursue her dreams. However, she wanted to live a more relaxed life partaking in the sport of Turf War. Despite this, her father flied her over to a further education school near Inkopolis. However, after a heated argument something happened. What happened is unknown. Amber ran away, and hid out until getting enough money to start partaking in Turf Wars as she wanted. Canonically Agent 3 was pulled into Octo Valley by Cap'n Cuttlefish to help fight against the Octarian Menace. She did so with exceedingly high promise of being a fully fledged agent. She continued to work with the Squidbeak Splatoon. However, during a scuffle with an Octoling the two were intercepted and knocked out. She was later found in the Deepsea Metro where she saved Agent 8 and Cuttlefish. However, she knocked herself leaving her vulnerable to Tartar's mind hijacking. World Between Worlds Definitive Edition = Due to a new law in Inkopolis, some Inklings including 3 hid out in Octo Canyon in protest. DJ Octavio was not happy about this and immediately reengaged in war. During this time, Agent 3 patrolled Cephalon HQ and stumbled across Doctor Seakin Decafill. The two would often converse and eventually start dating, officially after she managed to break her out of Octavio's control and make him cancel work on the nukes Octavio was working on. They would later marry and have a child. After DJ Octavio attacked Midway Town, Agent 3 stepped on the scene and recruited Gary for assistance. She then went to Café Lucky where, after seeing some suspicious behaviour, put the location on her radar (not literally you dope). |-|Silver Age = Agent 3 made her debut right before the X-Naut invasion, where she went to Town to find Pearl. She did in the end, but ended up being caught up in the invasion before it was reset. After this, Agent 3 would later fall in love with Gary Doyle for a short amount of time. This would fall through quickly, with 3 dumping Gary. Relationships Gary Gary Doyle is one of the few friends Agent 3 still actively converses with, and she often looks down upon him in the opposite way he looks up to her. While she often shows distaste to his actions, she still has some respect for him and considers him a close friend. Squidbeak Splatoon Agent 3 is highly loyal to the Squidbeak Splatoon and respects the members of the group. She would often hang out with Agents 4 and 8 during her shifts, and didn't talk much with Agents 1 and 2. Off the Hook (Pearl and Marina) Agent 3 hasn't talked much with Off the Hook, but she is well-aware of Pearl's prominence in Midway Town. Themes * Splattack! Session ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXrNDSpibrc ) * Splattack! Octo ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPPrGN-hICo ) Gallery Agent3SS.png|Agent 3 fighting Octavio as Octolings (including Marina) watch, as seen in the Sunken Scrolls. Agent3Neutral.png|Agent 3 as created with the Mebuika Icon Creator AmberNeutral.png|Agent 3's casual appearance created in the same maker. Trivia *She goes by 3 more often than Amber, due to distaste with her real name. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Splatoon (series) Category:Heroes Category:Squidbeak Splatoon Category:WBW Veteran